


Taming the Beast

by VenteraVoluica



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Large Cock, Monster sex, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica
Summary: It's close to being a total party wipe in the fight against Feral Chaos, and the Cloud of Darkness is the last one standing. But it seems that the monster would prefer to do something other than fighting with her...





	Taming the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> A request I've been working on for a long time now, for a friend who wants to remain anonymous. 💖

The Cloud of Darkness's outfit barely met the lowest standards of human decency. Not that she really understood the concept of decency anyway, since she was quite literally the embodiment of a cloud of darkness. Neither did she precisely understand why, when the fight was going badly against Feral Chaos and he had already knocked out the other four members of her team while still being at nearly full HP himself, the monster suddenly seemed to lose interest in fighting her.

She finally got a clue when she saw the tattered loincloth he wore get pushed aside by his rising erection. It was the same mottled red and black as the rest of his skin.

He lunged for her suddenly but she didn't move out of the way. Three of his hands reached for her while the fourth tore his loincloth away and threw it aside. Two of his hands landed on her chest, cupping and rubbing the almost fully exposed breasts. Her nipples immediately perked up under his attentions and he brushed the tiny coverings away to expose them. The little nubs hardened up even more as he pinched and rubbed at them. At the same time, his second set of hands was fumbling to peel the tiny armored bikini panties off her body.

Feral Chaos's attention was divided between playing with her nipples and trying to get her panties off, but after a few minutes he lost his patience with the stubborn fabric and ripped the panties apart with his claws, exposing her pussy. Beads scattered as the decorative straps snapped, and the Cloud of Darkness cringed as the thong string was abruptly pulled from between her ass cheeks.

Her tentacles hissed but she shushed them and they drooped toward the ground as Feral Chaos grabbed her by one ankle and at the knee of her other leg and lifted her body up off the ground. He continued to squeeze and rub her breasts as he spread her legs wide and settled her dripping core over the base of his cock. He slid her along the top of his long thick cock, from base to tip and back again, several times until the length of his rod was liberally coated in her feminine juices. She was moaning loudly, fully aroused and ready to have that huge cock stuffed inside her.

No sooner had she thought of it then her wish was granted. Feral Chaos let go of her breasts to grab her waist and lined up the tip of his cock with the entrance to her dripping pussy. More like a dragon than a human cock, the tip was tapered and slid easily into her hungry pussy. However his cock quickly widened out after the tip, and the Cloud of Darkness could feel her inner walls stretching around the massive rod as it was shoved further and further into her. Just when she thought she wouldn't be able to take any more, Feral Chaos pulled her hips flush with his. She gasped as she felt the tip of his cock hit her cervix.

She made the mistake of looking down and saw the outline of his cock under the skin of her stomach.

 _It's too big, it's too big_ , she internally panicked. Although she logically knew it must fit since it was already inside her. Feral Chaos's hands remained around her waist, ankle, and knee as he began to thrust and she raised her own hands up to stimulate her breasts as he pounded into her. He growled and frantically humped into her like a wild beast desperate to impregnate his mate.

The Cloud of Darkness could not actually become pregnant even though she had taken on the general physical form of a humanoid female. Her physical form _could_ experience orgasms, but the way her current mate's cock tip kept banging against her cervix on every stroke was really not helping with that goal. Well, now that she thought of it, she simply banished the cervix back to the void, leaving no barrier between the tight channel of her pussy and the barren cave of her womb.

Feral Chaos snarled and began pumping into her even faster, which was saying something since he'd set a brutal pace from the beginning. His savage thrusts were growing more erratic which led her to believe that his climax was approaching. She didn't want him to be the only one getting off, so she commanded her tentacles to raise themselves up to her chest. She cupped her hands under her breasts, offering up her nipples to the mouths of her tentacles, which latched on and tenderly suckled the taut peaks.

She gave a satisfied moan and allowed on hand to wander down her boy in search of another hard little nub that needed some attention. The tips of her her fingers had barely grazed her mons when Feral Chaos roared and slammed his cock home, grinding his hips against hers once the full length of his his thick hard rod was sheathed inside her. He roared again as a thick wave of hot come poured directly into her womb.

She gave a disappointed sigh as he pulled out.

Rather than letting her go immediately, he turned her over. At first she wondered what he was doing, but then she felt something hot and slick brush against her pussy entrance, and that was all the warning she had before he'd sheathed his cock inside her and starting pounding away again. Unlike the previous position, in this position a vein running along the underside of his cock was in perfect alignment with a certain spot inside her, and as it rubbed over that spot with every stroke, pressure quickly built up inside her. Aided in this effort by the tentacles suckling her nipples and her fingers rubbing frantically at her clit, soon every muscle in her body tensed up in anticipation - and then the wave of pleasure crashed over her.

Feral Chaos roared as her hungry pussy milked him of his second release.

As the aftershocks of her orgasm faded, the Cloud of Darkness put a hand on her distended stomach, which was now rounded out from the excessive amount of come her mate had poured inside her, so much that the outline of the huge cock still sheathed inside her was eclipsed by the bulge of her semen-stuffed abdomen.

She squirmed, wondering if he was going to let her go now. She could just imagine the flood of semen that was going to pour out of her once he pulled out.

But he didn't even take his cock out of her this time before he started thrusting again.

"Again?" she asked in disbelief. How many rounds could this monster go without stopping?

Well, her body didn't seem to disagree with immediately heading to the third round, either, as she discovered when sparks of pleasure skittered up her spine in time with her mate's thrusts. She was a monster too, and she probably had just as much stamina as he did. Her tentacles, which had dislodged themselves from her breasts during her orgasm, now returned to their former position, suckling hungrily away at her nipples, determined to give their mistress the pleasure she deserved.

Five rounds later, after her body had had all it could take, and her stomach was so swollen with her mate's come that she looked nine months pregnant, he pulled his cock out of her and set her on his throne to rest. She leaned back against the throne and spread her thighs wide, one hand gripped the edge of the seat while the other clutched at her swollen stomach, as a waterfall of thick white cream streamed from her well-fucked hole and splashed to the floor beneath the throne.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
